<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flores salvajes by Giselle_Martinez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384505">Flores salvajes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giselle_Martinez/pseuds/Giselle_Martinez'>Giselle_Martinez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Sirius Black, Boys Are Dumb, Gay Remus Lupin, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), POV Remus Lupin, Pre-Marauders Era (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giselle_Martinez/pseuds/Giselle_Martinez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus recibe una carta de amor anonima. <br/>Sirius decide que ya es momento de decir sus sentimientos. </p>
<p>(en el que Sirius no es el unico enamorado de Remus)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; Peter Pettigrew &amp; James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Primero fueron tulipanes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mirar a Remus Lupin era similar a mirar una obra de arte renacentista que Sirius tantas veces había admirado en los libros de historia de muggles, que, a pesar de no tener magia, Sirius podía admitir que tenían un pasado que llamaba su interés. <br/>Eso tampoco lo iba a admitir en voz alta. <br/>Sirius nunca admitiría muchas cosas en voz alta, como jamás admitiría su enamoramiento secreto por Remus, aunque James se había enterado rápidamente de los sentimientos que tenía por su compañero de travesuras, Sirius aun no entendía que fue lo que lo había delatado, pero saber que James lo apoyaba con sus sentimientos lo había aliviado un poco.</p>
<p>Su amor por Remus aumentaba cada día, con cada pequeño detalle que nadie más parecía tomar en cuenta, su amor crecía lentamente, similar a las flores salvajes que desafían cualquier amenaza y florecen de todas formas. <br/>Sirius no sabia que no era el único enamorado de Remus.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Todo comenzó con Remus recibiendo una carta de amor durante el desayuno, el ave que lo había entregado se estrelló contra la mesa, antes de que alguien pudiese levantarlo de la mesa este se movió con agilidad y le entrego una carta con una flor amarilla a Remus, la recibió con un alzamiento de cejas confundido y agradeció al búho por la entrega acariciándole el pecho, el ave se alzó y empleo su vuelo.</p>
<p>Sirius observo inquieto la carta y la flor, la cual reconoció como un tulipán, era obvio que era una confesión de amor. Había algo en su pecho que le hizo sentir escalofríos, la idea de que alguien más se atreviera de escribirle una carta de amor a Remus le molesto, ni siquiera el, que había estado mas de un año enamorado se había atrevido a decir sus sentimientos. <br/>Se sentía como un cobarde.</p>
<p>Ninguno de los cuatro hablo hasta que Remus termino de leer la carta, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas después de la lectura y Sirius sintió la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, por lo que se acerco en silencio hasta sentarse al lado suyo.</p>
<p>James fue el primero en romper el silencio incómodo.</p>
<p> "¿Qué es lo que dice?" pregunto el burlón, aunque todos sabían la respuesta.</p>
<p>"Es…." Sirius observo como Remus buscaba las palabras correctas para armar una oración coherente, inquieto por el silencio, Sirius trato de leer la carta alzando la mirada, Remus se percato de esto y la doblo inmediatamente para que nadie pudiera leerla "es privada" aclaro el tragando saliva, Sirius sonrió con curiosidad y volvió a intentar alcanzar la carta, Remus le lanzo una mirada de advertencia que lo hizo quedarse quieto. Aunque de todas maneras le gustaba esa mirada.</p>
<p>"¡Vamos Moony! Déjame ver un poco, quizás reconozco la letra" dijo inocentemente.</p>
<p>"Dije que no, además no quiero darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, de hecho, preferiría no pensar en eso"</p>
<p>James lo miro confundido e intercambio una mirada rápida con Sirius, se aclaro la voz para hablar.</p>
<p>"¿Qué tiene de malo que te envíen una carta…?" se atrevió a preguntar James.</p>
<p>Ante la pregunta inocente, Sirius sintió como Remus se tensaba a su lado, considero pasar una mano por sobre el cabello castaño de Remus, pero resistió a la idea, no era el momento. Sirius siempre sintió una fascinación por las cosas suaves, en su tercer año descubrió que el cabello de Remus era muy agradable para el tacto, y también descubrió que le gustaba estar cerca de Remus, el siempre olía a chocolate. <br/>Pero eso tampoco lo admitiría jamás en voz alta. Volvió a la realidad cuando Remus miro bruscamente a James.</p>
<p>"¿De verdad lo estas preguntando? Mira esta carta… estos tulipanes, es obvio que alguien trata de reírse de mí, quizás alguien creyó que sería divertido enviarme una nota de amor falsa, ilusionarme y luego reírse de mi como si fuera lo mas divertido del mundo, me niego a…"</p>
<p>"Espera un momento" lo interrumpió Sirius "¿de verdad crees que es alguien jugándote una broma?"<br/><br/>"¡Por supuesto! Solo mira esto… digo ¿Quién podría fijarse en mí? ¿sabes? No soy como ustedes, en mi solo se figan cuando no hay nada mas que mirar, algo casual, no creo que alguien se tomara la molestia en pensar en mi mas de dos veces al día y…."</p>
<p>Eso le dolió mas a Sirius de lo que debería.</p>
<p>"¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel contigo mismo?" pregunto ofendido "¿de verdad crees que nadie se va a fijar en ti?" volvió a preguntar, Remus no le respondió "Eres el chico más dulce, hermoso, amable, inteligente, responsable y honesto que he conocido ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?  ¿Cómo puedes tratarte así siendo tan maravilloso? Remus John Lupin, eres un verdadero imbécil si crees que nadie podrá enamorarse de ti."</p>
<p>Remus no dijo nada, tampoco le dirigió la mirada, pero Sirius no paso por alto sus mejillas rojas y su respiración entre cortada.</p>
<p>James miro a Sirius tratando de ahogar una risa burlona, y entonces entendió que quizás había hablado mas de lo que debía, se sintió expuesto y trato de huir con la torpe excusa de que había olvidado algo sobre su cama.</p>
<p>James fue el único que lo siguió hasta sus habitaciones, Sirius se arrojó dramáticamente sobre su cama mientras James le dedicaba una mirada divertida desde el marco de la puerta.</p>
<p>"¿Lo que dijiste cuenta como una declaración oficial?"</p>
<p>"¡Silencio Prongs!" le arrojo una almohada que James logro esquivar.</p>
<p>"No creí que fueras tan cursi, Padfoot."</p>
<p>"¿No escuchaste lo que dijo de si mismo? ¿Cómo puede decir esas cosas horribles? Moony debería ser consiente de lo maravilloso que es…"</p>
<p>"Pensé que me dirías que ibas a escribir una carta" dijo James dolido, Sirius le lanzo otra almohada.</p>
<p> "¡No fui yo! Alguien más está enamorado de Moony y le esta escribiendo cartas, encima también le envio flores."</p>
<p>"Flores feas, por si me preguntas a mi" James se acerco en silencio "si fuera yo, le hubiera enviado Lirios…"</p>
<p>"Estamos hablando de Moony, no trates de meter a Lily en esto Prongs."</p>
<p>"Solo doy mi opinión" dijo el, luego se puso mas serio "no quiero asustarte, pero creo que ya es hora de que Remus sepa que tu tienes sentimientos por el… alguien más ya está escribiéndole cartas, y si es alguien que de verdad gusta de Remus no creo que se conforme únicamente con una simple carta."</p>
<p>Sirius suspiro, James tenía razón. <br/>Entonces una idea fugas se cruzo por la mente de Sirius, se incorporo en su cama.</p>
<p>"Quizás yo… también le escriba una carta, un poema, una canción…." murmuro.</p>
<p>Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero Sirius había decidido que ya era hora de que Remus supiera lo importante que era.</p>
<p>Por eso decidió regalarle flores salvajes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>:::</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al final del día, todos en la habitación observaron curiosos como Remus guardaba la carta y ponía la flor en agua junto con un hechizo para que se mantuviera por unos días más.</p>
<p>Sirius le dolió saber que la sonrisa de Remus era provocada por alguien más, pero de todos modos se sintió feliz de verlo feliz y sonriente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sueño inalcanzable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus acude a Lily<br/>y Sirius hace su primer movimiento</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desde Remus había sido maldecido con la mordida de un hombre lobo supo inmediatamente que sus relaciones con otras personas estaban destinadas al fracaso. <br/>Eso creía hasta que conoció a James, Sirius y Peter, y con el tiempo a Lily, que desde un comienzo se había mostrado como una fiel amiga, que siempre estaba preparada para escuchar los dramas de Remus. <br/>Porque si<br/>Remus era un dramático. </p><p>Cuando llego a la dulce edad de trece años, comprendió que algo no parecía estar bien con él, lo supo cuando James trajo una revista muggle para adultos, todos los muchachos habían discutido por verla en la privacidad del baño, Remus se había mostrado interesado en un principio, hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquellas imágenes obscenas de mujeres no despertaban nada en él mas que una curiosidad por saber que veían los demás en esas fotografías.</p><p>En un principio pensó que quizás no estaba aun en la edad para sentirse atraído por las damas, ese pensamiento lo tranquilizo por un tiempo. <br/>Hasta que beso a un chico muggle durante sus vacaciones, y entendió que jamás podría mirar a una chica de la misma forma en la que lo hacia con los chicos.<br/>Remus se preguntó que había hecho en su otra vida para merecer ser hombre lobo y encima gay. No era como si esas cosas fueran bien vistas. </p><p>Demasiado asustado por sus sentimientos, no le dijo nada a sus padres para no hacerlos enfadar, tampoco le dijo nada a sus amigos, no quería perder esa amistad que era tan sagrada para él. En cambio, se lo dijo a Lily. <br/>Lo hizo por impulso, en esos momentos Remus sentía una extraña sensación de soledad y tristeza, se sentía enfermo, Lily había resultado ser una compañía realmente cálida y agradable. Remus esperaba que ella lo mirara con asco, que le dijera un montón de barbaridades o simplemente se alejara en silencio, sin embargo, se quedó con el hasta el final.</p><p>“Soy asqueroso Lily” le había dicho entre lágrimas. </p><p>“No digas eso Remus, no te trates así, no hay nada malo en gustar de la compañía de otros hombres, malo es sentirse mal porque te gusten” dijo ella con una suavidad increíble, acariciando su espalda en pequeños círculos que lo relajaron un poco. </p><p>“¿Por qué siento que eso está mal?”</p><p>Lily tarareo suavemente antes de responder. </p><p>“Remus, tus sentimientos son válidos, y deben ser respetados” agrego ella sabiamente. </p><p>Ese nudo que tanto le pesaba, que llevaba meses cargando en su pecho se deshizo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que podía respirar con normalidad, sin sentir un cargo de conciencia. </p><p>Ya no se sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. </p><p>Desde entonces Lily Evans había sido su confidente, juntos compartían los más caóticos secretos, esos que no se podían decir en voz alta por temor a ser escuchados.<br/>Precisamente por eso, después de que recibió la misteriosa carta con el tulipán fue directamente con Lily, ambos habían examinado la carta con mucho cuidado. </p><p>“Es realmente adorable” declaro ella.</p><p>“Si, es muy cursi”</p><p>“La letra es muy bonita, y la ortografía esta muy bien cuidada, es realmente algo agradable para la vista”  ella se giro para verlo curiosa “¿se los mostraste a los chicos” no me sorprendería que se burlaran, tan bruscos que son…”</p><p>“No, no lo hice” dijo rápidamente, Lily lo miro expectante con una pregunta cruzando sus ojos que Remus supo leer muy bien “En la carta, se dirige a si mismo como un ‘el’, aun no saben lo mío, no quería que supieran y me miraran raro”</p><p>“Oh” ella no lo contradijo. </p><p>“También me dejo una flor” sonrió el tímidamente “me emocione un poco cuando la vi, pero luego…”</p><p>“Adivinare” lo interrumpió “temes que sea alguien jugándote una broma” el se acerco a ella rápidamente. </p><p>“¿qué tal si alguien ya se dio cuenta de que me gustan los chicos y lo que quiere es enamorarme por medio de cartas para luego publicarlas y así dejarme en ridículo?” </p><p>“¿No estas paranoico? Quizás solo es un pobre chico que quiere llamar tu atención…” Remus arrugo la nariz. </p><p>“Es mas probable que me hagan una broma antes de que yo pueda gustarle a alguien” </p><p>“Pues si no te gustaran los chicos, yo saldría contigo Remus” dijo ella muy segura, él se sonrojo “eres muy adorable”</p><p>“Gracias Lily, me alegra que la gente siempre diga que soy ´bonito ‘o adorable´, parece que eso es todo a lo que puedo aspirar ¡pobre de mí!” dijo el sarcásticamente “Sirius dijo algo parecido en la mañana…”</p><p>“¿algo parecido” </p><p>“Sip, dijo que yo era muy estúpido por pensar que nadie podría enamorarse de mí, también dijo que era lindo, o algo así” noto la pesada mirada de Lily sobre el “creo que trataba de subirme el ánimo”</p><p>Ella le dedico una mirada que no supo cómo descifrar. </p><p>“¿Aun te gusta Sirius…?” pregunto ella tímidamente. </p><p>“¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, ya me quedo claro que solo esta interesado en las chicas, el es algo así como… como un sueño inalcanzable” </p><p>Lily no dijo nada, pero tampoco pudo disimular su mirada de pena, aun asi se despidio de Remus con un beso en la mejilla para tomar su clase. </p><p>****<br/>Durante la clase de ´Historia de la Magia´ Remus se sentó detrás de Sirius, quien compartió mesa con James que se balanceaba sobre su silla incapaz de mantenerse quieto por cinco minutos, el profesor Cuthbert Binns se paseaba como una sombra entre los alumnos mientras narra los horrores de la guerra mágica, pero Remus no estaba escuchando, sus pensamientos se habían perdido entre las letras finas de la carta que le habían enviado. </p><p>Alguien llamo su atención tirando de el levemente, cuando levanto la cabeza vio a Sirius inclinándose un poco sobre su dirección mientras el profesor no estaba mirando, confundido, observo como Sirius le pasaba una pequeña nota doblada, la examino unos momentos antes de darse cuenta de que llevaba escrito el nombre “Moony” en el papel. </p><p>Cayo en la sorpresa de que era un pequeño poema<br/>era romántico<br/>y muy cursi<br/>Remus estaba tan confundido. <br/>No se sentia como algo que mereciera.</p><p>Aun así sonrio inocentemente.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por leer!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por leer!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>